


The High Life.

by Alcalexandria



Category: Black Mirror, San junipero - Fandom
Genre: Black Mirror - Freeform, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, Femslash, Kelly Booth - Freeform, Mild Smut, San Junipero, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria
Summary: The big city never sleeps.





	The High Life.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback really appreciated. Thanks for reading.

"It was about getting anything you wanted", Kelly had told her, "As much as you want. No matter what".

Yorkie has the grace not to point out that, to be fair, _they_ could have anything they want, here and now. But she gets the idea. The Yuppie phenomenon had passed her by at the time, but Kelly had glimpsed it first hand, at least close enough to tell some very entertaining stories.

By the next day, their idle conversation has turned into a very good idea, and Kelly takes Yorkie to the big city for a few weeks to show her the authentic Yuppie experience in full color.  


They arrive during the never ending boom, wondering who would ever visit the crash. They get a penthouse, of course, complete with a private pool (of course) and a terrace, where Yorkie can watch the high rises glitter and listen to the city below.

They laugh at how busy and important everyone looks, even during the week, when they can't possibly be in a hurry, and laugh again when they catch themselves keeping pace. Yorkie wouldn't choose this lifestyle for keeps, but she does enjoy the novelty of it for now. They see the sights and do the tourist stuff; they eat well, they gamble, they sample the club scene. Kelly takes the chance to show Yorkie how to smoke a cigar properly; Yorkie, in return, shows her how she looks in a power suit, a revelation she will take all the way home. 

They take one especially hot night off to themselves, to catch a breath and drink rich-kid cocktails with their feet in the water. Huge mirrors serve as privacy panels around the other edge of the pool, reflecting the bright blue pool lights everywhere. _Yuppies and their reflections_ , Kelly thought scornfully when she saw them first, but... she can't deny she loves the sky blue neon glow they scatter around now.

Once upon a time, she might not have expected to enjoy such a simple evening so much, but she does. Yorkie likes to be still sometimes, and Kelly has come to love being still with Yorkie. She finds herself leaning into her body like they were made to fit, and for the best part of an hour they just enjoy one other in a pleasing silence.

By now, it's so natural to feel Yorkie's hands and mouth on her skin that it seems to happen of its own accord. But oh, she certainly doesn't enjoy it any less this evening than she ever has.

Perhaps Yorkie's been getting curious lately though, or perhaps she's been swept up in the boldness of the time and place, because tonight she offers a little surprise. It takes Kelly a second to recognise what she's holding as a blindfold, but that's exactly what it is.

She pauses to let Kelly object, if she's going to. But no, Kelly almost says aloud, she sure as hell isn't going to.  


She leans back and lets Yorkie tie it without a word, and she's amazed, always amazed, at how gentle she is in everything. She ties it just so, careful not to make it too tight or tug her hair. She moves closer as if concerned Kelly might need reassurance - she doesn't, but she loves her fiercely for the gesture anyway.

She feels fingertips trace up her arms and her drink is taken away. She's conscious of how heavily she's breathing already, and she hopes Yorkie is too - she likes to think Yorkie is _plenty_ conscious of her rising and falling chest, and how little fabric she's really wearing.

She's a little surprised at how intense it all seems. This is a simple, practically _vanilla_ gimmick, but... Still, somehow. She thinks something like this a lot these days, it's true - it's as though everything she does with Yorkie has a power to it that makes it seem endlessly novel and new. She's done things in her time that would make downtown cops blush, but right now that all feels very pale in comparison.

Just a simple blindfold, and yet. She feels like her skin is on fire. She feels like her body needs Yorkie to touch her like her lungs need air. She feels like every part of her is crying out for her. _Fuck_ , she feels like she'll die if Yorkie doesn't touch her right now.

She feels the tie of her top unravel, as if by magic, and it evaporates away. Sensitive skin responds to even this slight temperature change, and she's shockingly, thrillingly conscious of feeling exposed. _Touch me_ , she thinks like a scream, _for God's sake touch me_ , but when she finally feels Yorkie's hand skimming her breast it's only a brief, delicious tease, and it leaves her more desperate than ever. When Yorkie gently - but firmly - takes hold of both her wrists, she understands that's the point.

She waits for Yorkie's next move, and she's kept waiting. She wonders if Yorkie's trying to drive her right out of her mind. She can't bear it. It's all she can do to stay still, like she knows she's supposed to, and the tension is getting so thick in the air that she feels like she's trying to breathe in hot syrup.

She's starting to crane her head back blindly, to seek some kind of contact, when suddenly she remembers the mirrored panels on the other side of the pool. Is that why...? A thumb strokes one of her wrists as if to confirm what she's thinking, and she damn near swallows her tongue. Did she sense a devilish smile, or did she feel it against her?

When Yorkie finally starts kissing her neck she smells like Tia Maria. _Intoxicating_ , Kelly thinks, maybe about all of it. Almost overwhelming, maybe it _is_ overwhelming, but she wants it. How could she want anything else? How could she want anything else right now except for whatever Yorkie is going to do her? Yorkie touches her again, finally, Jesus Christ, and there's no teasing about it. 

She hears herself moan softly, and it sounds a little like begging, but she doesn't care. Deep down, she knows Yorkie will make sure she gets everything she wants. As much as she wants. No matter what. 


End file.
